New beginnings
by laaurabakerx
Summary: Ive written this story as part of my other few stories ive done. This is based on Luc and Eddi and when she returns. This is my second story ive done for Leddi-Please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!-me again, I've inspired myself while I'm not busy to write a one shot, but if you think its good let me know and might make it as a story. Comments will be appreciated!_

_Ever since the departure of Eddi, luc had been filling himself with constant work. All he had in his mind was her, the one he adored and felt everything in his heart for her. Luc thought to himself that he had never felt like this for any other woman except her. It was her feisty ways, her beauty and personality that attracted him to her. He normally found himself up on the roof 'their roof' as he would put it, the place they met when he thought she was just a usual alcoholic and uncontrollable, and she thought he was going to commit death. _

_Luc walked onto the ward as he sighed a little to himself, he missed her like anything and she would often pop into his mind at the most vulnerable times that he could be in. He headed into the staffroom to get changed for his shift, he often expected to walk in and she would be there. The fact he wished he could have her back in his arms. He admitted to himself, he missed her and how passionate she was towards him. He tried to shake the thought of his mind as he got changed into his scrubs and placed his stethoscope around his neck, then headed onto the ward wanting to shake away all his thoughts._

_He walked over to the nurses station and seen Sacha sitting there amongst other doctors but he was speaking to chrissie, tears was escaping from his eyes as the thoughts of her kept popping in and out of his head. Michael walked over to them and smiled._

_"nice to have you back Hemingway!" he said with relief. _

_Luc turned with a unamused face on him. "don't even dare think that.." he said through tears of anger. With that he left and ran of the ward._

_That's the one shot done,_

_I hope you enjoyed it and it was done okay._

_Comments/reviews will be appreciated, would love to know if I should make it into a story or leave it as a one shot._

_Thankyou:)x _


	2. Chapter 2

Since I've been asked to carry on the story I will!:)

-comments will be appreciated!:)

Since the burst out on the ward with Michael, luc stopped running once he reached the roof, somewhere he had been quite a lot recently. He walked over to where the edge was and let the air hit his face as he took it all in, he wished things had never turned out like this but he regretted leaving when he did and leaving her in the arms of some drug addict.

He took out his phone and checked it wishing she would make some contact with him which had not happened, the last he had spoke to her was their last kiss which was painful to them both. Luc heard someone walk out onto the roof, turned around to realise Sacha had came after him, he knew he was a true friend towards eddi and didn't want to replace her by becoming Sasha's bestfriend, but he trusted him with everything.

Sacha walked over to Luc and knew eddi's departure had hit him like a tone of bricks, he was right about something going on between them both, but didn't want to push him over the edge incase luc didn't know if their relationship was meaningful to her, which he guessed would be, he had noticed the amount of sparks that sparked around the ward between the two of them, but now it felt like nothing, he knew how much luc was hurting inside.

Luc looked upto see Sacha by his side and felt him pull him into a 'manly' hug, hoping to comfort him about what was going on.

"luc?..what's going on, I haven't seen you in weeks and you magically appear for your shift and then your in not fit state to work.." he admitted looking into his eyes that was full of hurt.

I do like to let things progress and not be explained all at once.

Reviews will be appreciated.

Laura:)x


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for your reviews, here's chapter 3-ive been busy so haven't been able to write out my last one.

Luc looked upto Sacha and sighed a little before getting distracted by an incoming patient who had been involved in a RTA. He speed walked upto the paramedic to get the details. He hadn't been himself since Eddi had left.

Sacha and Michael came upto the casualty and was shocked what they had received in the on-coming patient. Sacha got up the IV drip and monitors set-up before placing the patient onto the bed.

Michael assessed the patient and jumped back realising who it was. Their senior nurse who infuriated them and irritated them at certain times. He knew he would need to get luc in as he walked off from the patient to get the drugs after assessing them.

How would he react?

-would love reviews from you all:)

-thanks for reading.x


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to holbyfan and the rest who commented:)

Michael headed upto the drugs cabinet but ended up bumping into Luc on the way there. He looked in his eyes and could tell he didn't know nothing about what had happened or that his ex had just came in unconscious.

Luc looked at Michael not knowing what was going on and why he was acting the way he was. "Michael?, why are you looking at me like that?!" he asked with worry. He didn't know what he was going to reply back with, but prepared himself for the worse.

Michael looked at him and watched him. "Luc, your not gonna like this, but a patient had just came in.." he said through honesty.

"yes and your point Michael?" he asked wondering with his eye brow raised.

"its eddi..she's been involved in an RT.." he didn't get a chance to finish as luc nodded and ran to aau to find her.

Luc ran through aau to find eddi in one of the side rooms, he was astonished at the state of her and didn't look like the eddi he used to know. Her face was covered in bruising and her hair was longer. The only reason he knew it was her due to the necklace which he brought her when they was together. He was shocked she was still wearing it.

He sat by her bedside and held her hand which was all hooked to drips as he noticed her begin to stir.

How would she react?

Please r+r:),

Would mean a lot:)x


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys on the chapters!, heres chapter 5:)

Eddi began to take in her surroundings realising where she was. She then noticed the hand that was clinging onto hers, the light hit her like a strike of lightening having to get used to it. She didnt realise who it was until she tried to sit up which she eventually managed to do and turned her head, realising it was the love of her life, the one who she ran away from, the one thing she regretted doing but had no choice. She felt her face and knew she would have some explaining to do but that would be done once she had gotten better than what she was.

Luc could feel her clenching to his hand as he began to awaken and correct his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked into her eyes and sighed a little wishing she had stayed in Holby and maybe this wouldnt of happened. He gave her one of his small smiles which he knew she adored as much as he adored and loved her, it was the one thing that made her heart jump whenever he gave her one. The muscular body of him made her smile as she could tell how worried he had became at the state she was in.

Eddi began to pull at her drips that was attached to her hand but Luc quickly jumped to her bedside and stopped her doing it. "You cant do that, your not well enough.." he stated knowing she knew that she had to be hooked to the morphine to take the agonising pain away from her injuries which she sustained in the RTA. Luc thought to himself. "How did she get into this mess?, was she drunk and driving or was she the one who didnt cause it?" he didnt know what to think because he didnt know the truth and he didnt want to push his limits while she was unwell. and at her most vunerable times.

Luc looked at her as he sighed a little wishing she wasn't like this and if he could just get through to her, he was worried if she would push him away after what had happened. All he wanted was her and to know if they had split why she was still wearing the necklace he brought her for the 4th month of them being together before she split with him, so he plucked up the courage and decided to ask her.

"eddi?, can I ask you one thing?" he questioned vulnerable and scared. Eddi looked into his eyes as she nodded with a small smile. She hadn't realised she was wearing the necklace which had a heart shaped pendant on it with e.m3l.h.

"why are you still wearing the necklace I gave you?" he asked sweetly clenching her hand.

How would she react?,

This chapter was longer than expected, but please r+r:)x


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for reviewing!, heres the next part:)

Eddi looked to Luc who was shocked at the state she was in and also things along the lines. 'Was she still in love with him?, did she care about him?, did she miss him?' many thoughts ran through his head as she watched the woman he once 'loved' and still does with internal injuries to her body. She looked into her eyes not knowing what to say, she in one way wished she never had it on as she wouldnt have to answer this question, but she didnt expect herself to end up in this mess. She kept ahold of his hand as she looked into his eyes which told many stories, one which she was hoping he still loved her because the one thing she never admitted but wished she did was she adored him.

Luc looked at her and sighed a little. "Eddi?, did you hear what i just said?" he quizzed worried that she was over him, in which the case was she wasnt over him, she just wanted to be cradled into his arms. She nodded with a gulp in the back of her throat. She drew in a deep breathe and looked at him. "im still in love with you luc..i just want to be able to call you mine one more time, knowing you could go and find the arms of another woman kills me..i kept it on because even though it says i love you which is true, i could never remove it, i just wasnt expecting this to be the way we finally met again after all the time and ive finally got of the drugs.." she stated worried on how he would react.

Luc watched her as he sighed, he couldnt get over what she just said, was this a dream or was it real to him. The woman he loved had just admitted she's still in love with him, is this luck or? he thought to himself. A smile appeared onto his face as he clutched her hand sweetly caressing it with his thumb. "ive been wanting to hear them words for so long from you.." he admitted as he stood up and kissed her forehead sweetly.

Eddi smiled as she looked at him and locked her fingers in his, "there is one thing Luc?, i will need certain answersd from you when i get discharged, i regret what i done but i was for the better, i didnt want to hurt you anymore than i already had. The thing with max, was done to try and get over you, which was proving really difficult because you was on my mind 24 hours a day. I done everything i could to get over you and i just couldnt, even though when i moved away i thought i could, but i just couldnt. Because one thing Luc Hemingway, is i adore every inch of you and i love you with all my heart, but i dont know if i could cope you running again, and if we did end up together again, then would you stay, i couldnt bare to be hurt again..?" she quizzed and then admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

Luc couldn't believe what he had just heard. The woman who drove him crazy, the one who made his heart pound quick everytime he seen her, the one who he adored just told him she loved him. Was this a dream? He thought to himself.

He came back around to what eddi had just said,yes he wanted her back in his arms, and it was true he didn't want any other woman in his arms than her.

Eddi could see the hurt in his eyes as she looked into the brown of his orbs. She took his hand and placed it with hers before placing her oxygen mask back around her mouth as she was becoming wheezy.

Luc looked at her and sighed a little, "eddi..all I want is to be able to call you mine again and the only reason I ran last time was a reason I told you, no I wouldn't run again,but would it work out?" he quizzed.

Leaving this chapter here guys.

Let me know what you think?:)

-should it work out?

Please r&r:)


	8. Chapter 8

Eddi watched him as she sighed a little, she didn't know if he would run again, even if he promised her, what would happen if things became to much for him again and she would be left hanging picking up the trailed pieces he left her in again. She took hold of his hand and caressed it softly with a smile appearing on her face. Hearing them words he had said made her body go like jelly and warmth spread across her body.

"I guess, that's what I would like.." she stated as she edged a little trying to sit herself up, but failing due to the pain.

"well that's settled then.." he said sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

He didn't know if she would cope being home alone when she gets discharged due to the state she was in, all he wanted to do was be cuddled upto by her, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon as they had only just re-united and would have to talk things through.

Michael was sat at the desk along with Sacha and Chrissie who was watching the 'former' couple gaze into one anothers eyes with smiles on their faces.

"woah, I didn't expect them two to get back together.." Michael stated as he got up and walked around to where the stacks of paper files of patient notes needing to be filed by a nurse, he decided to do it himself.

Sacha looked upto him and laughed "I knew from the first time they met they would be together, the tension was to obvious.." he admitted as he looked at the clock realising Eddi had to be taken down for her x-ray. He walked to the side room and smiled. Eddi noticing sacha was stood there broke the gaze and took of her oxygen mask.

"whens my x-ray sacha?" she quizzed trying to retain her breathing to normal.

"oh I was coming to tell you, were gonna take you down now.." he admitted.

Eddi nodded then looked to Luc, they could basically communicate through eye contact, her telling him to wait where he was for her to come back. He was glad they was talking and he didn't reject her chance of coming close again.

-gonna leave this chapter here.

Will they re-unite well?


	9. Chapter 9

Heres the next chapter guys:)

Eddi was wheeled down to x-ray with Sacha and Chrissie by her side, well Sacha pushing her down in her wheelchair. They both began to talk to one another with a smile. **"So is it true, you and hemingway eddi?" **he questioned as they helped her onto the bed, she gave Sacha a scowl, she guessed they had obviously been talking about them both while on shift**. "Whats there to say about me and Luc?, we havent even spoke properly, if im honest Sacha, so i doubt we would be together.." **she stated in denial quickly. Sacha nodded then gave chrissie a smirk as if in they was setting up a plan to set them both up, which was kinda difficult when Eddi was stuck in the hospital bed, hooked upto drips to stop the pain coming on rapidly.

Once she was wheeled back into the side room, she spun her head to notice a sleeping Luc, she thought he must of been exhausted and wanted him to go home and rest. She moved over a little as her hand sped to her side as she moaned in agony knowing she had injured her right side, she gripped her teeth as she shook Luc a little to awaken him. **" hey, your knackered, go home, ill be here in the morning, im not going anywhere any time soon.." **she admitted as she locked her fingers around his. He heard her response and shook his head. **"Eddi, i cant leave you in this state sweetheart.."** he replied softly as a smile appeared on his face.  
Eddi was shocked at how sweet he was being towards her and how close they had became within the matter of a few days. In her mind, if it wasnt for this, she would have never re-united with him again, which put a awful thought into her head. "What if he had been dead the last time i seen him?" she shook away the thought as if she was being stupid.

Luc moved a little as he walked towards where her bed was and brushed her hair away from her face, which he knew she adored. He couldnt wait until her injuries had heeled then she could be out of this hospital and hopefully spend time with him. Her eyes dazed upto him as she gazed into his which was filled with love, this had happened on many occassions. She leant up to kiss him, but shot herself back down due to the amount of pain she was in. He knew she had to get some rest so decided he would stay in the on-call room, which if anything was wrong, he would be there straight away. But before he could move, she gripped his hand and managed to pull him back towards her as she managed to bite through the pain and place a salty, hot, passionate kiss onto his lips. He could feel the pain and months worth of passion being put all together, he responded by placing his hands on her face and smiled. Eddi moved over a little as she offered him to lay on the bed with him. **"Eddi, i cant, you know the rules and plus its a good job that im not your doctor as i would have to have someone else take over your care..Im just glad Sacha is looking after you.."** he whispered into her ear. She sighed as she begged him, but he eventually gave in. Luc eventually got into the hospital bed, with eddi as she snuggled into his chest. Chrissie, Michael and Sacha, just sat there watching the couple as they smiled. **"i knew they would eventually re-unite.." **he stated as his mind spun off to when he was with his kids and wife.

This chapter has been finished, i will update as regular as i can:)

Please R&R, would mean alot:)


	10. Chapter 10

Thankyou for reviewing...

Michael turned his attention back to Sacha on hearing what he had just said. **"so is it true then?, about McKee and Hemingway being together?"** he questioned looking to the 'former' couple laying side by side with her head snuggled into his chest. Sacha looked at him and shrugged.**" no idea..but if they was, it would be out already.." **he stated as he went to finish his work. Yes he had caught them kissing one another earlier and pressumed they was together, but didnt want to mention anything incase he was wrong and the fact that happened was due to all the pain and hurt from the past few months.  
Eddi began to come around as her eyes adjusted to the light and noticed that Luc was laying beside her, she moved a little but moaned due to the pain. Once sat up and comfortable, she began to brush her hands through his soft hair and placed a small kiss on his cheek. With that, he arose and pulled her gently into him, making sure not to hurt her while in the process.

A few months on, after the events that had happened, Eddi was released from hospital and was able to walk again. She and Luc had just about sorted things out between them, but due to her being needed constant care due to the injuries from before Luc had agreed to stay with her. Eddi made her way to the house on her crutches with Luc following behind her with her bags that had all her clothing in from the past few months of being in hospital. She placed the key into the lock, causing the door to open before entering, Once in she made her way to the livingroom and gave Luc a small but loving smile. **" i kinda would prefer to stay in seperate rooms at the minute.." **Eddi stated as she cuddled into Lucs chest playing with his fingers.  
He was shocked at what he had heard, but guessed it was for the best, he nodded at her reply and laced his fingers into hers. Eddi watched him as she leant up to kiss his lips softly before whispering something against them. **"you can stay in the spare room, i just want to sort things out, if we are gonna make it work, to not rush into things.."** she admitted sweetly as she began to passionately kiss him. She realised that she would begin to feel useless not being able to do anything with having to use crutches.

Soon enough it hit 8pm and they was on the sofa in their pyjama's cuddled upto one another with a smile watching a romantic film. He was thankful that they was able to spend time together for a while before they actually became a proper couple and could stick at seeing one another for the time being. Yes she adored him, but thought it was for the best.

Would they end up being a proper couple?

Please Read and Review,

Thanks:)


	11. Chapter 11

That night after watching a romantic film, and eating their dinner Luc had cooked, they both headed to bed. Luc in the process carried Eddi upstair because she could barely get up due to her injuries. She felt the warmth of Lucs chest hitting her as she smiled,gracefully placing her arms around Lucs neck keeping him close. "thankyou.." she whispered nuzzling into his neck.

Luc looked down into her eyes softly. "my pleasure..I said I'd look after you, that's what I'm here for.." he admitted sweetly.

Eddi smiled then sighed a little feeling him place her down into her bed. "thankyou again.." she said softly locking her fingers with his as he sat on the bed next to her.

Eventually after everything being sorted for them to go to bed, eddi fell asleep and Luc placed a small kiss on her head with a delicate smile. He sat there for hours watching her before realising it was 2am in the morning, and headed to the spare room. He placed his watch and phone on the bedside cabinet before crawling into the bed and falling asleep wishing he had Eddi beside him, so he could feel like he could protect her.

It soon hit morning and Eddi had awoken half an hour previous to Luc. He stretched his muscles before placing his trackies on along with his top before going to see how eddi was. But when he got there he realised that she was stood gazing out the window. He walked over softly and placed his warm arms around her fragile waist before kissing just below her ear.

"good morning, sleep well?" she questioned as she felt him close to her.

"I guess so, was abit restless but you know, yourself?" he questioned resting his head against hers.

"could have been better if I'm honest, just miss waking up in your arms..but its for the better I guess.." she stated turning herself around so she was facing him but used the window edge for support.

Luc knew he wanted to become a couple with eddi, but didn't know if it was to soon, he did regret what he had done before but just wanted her to be in his arms again.

Eddi looked at him in the eyes and could tell what was going on, she could always tell when he was frightened or upset.

Eddi moved a little and managed to awaken Luc from his mind wondering. "well Luc..if this is what you want then I suppose we could give it ago.." she said softly looking into his eyes. "if its okay with you.." she added.

Lucs eyes was straight onto hers hearing her say that, a massive grin appeared on his face as he pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately.

Eddi moved a little for air before adding in. "I take it that's a yes then?" she questioned.

Luc just looked at her with a grin. "you bet'cha.." he said softly resting his forehead against hers.

Please read and review on your way out.

Would mean a lot what you think:-),

This was just a chapter I needed to get done.

Thanks:)


	12. Chapter 12

After the events of what happened earlier this morning, Eddi was sure that their relationship would be talk of the hospital once they found out about her and Luc back together. She once again found herself gazing Into his eyes as they both laid cuddled into one another on the sofa.

Luc heard the door go and raised his eye brow. "who an earth could that be.." he thought in his mind as he slotted himself from Eddi and headed to open the door..only to reveal Sacha and Chrissie.

Eddi sighed a little knowing that Chrissie would soon give aau the spill of their relationship if she did find out. "Sacha?, what you doing here?" She questioned as she reached for her crutches and managed to regain her balance.

"Came to see you and you know over there.." he stated with a big grin on his face.

"So how have you been?" he added.

She watched the way chrissie was gazing over like a hawk.

"I'm slowly getting there.." she admitted softly.

Sacha smiled as did chrissie and looked over to where Eddi&Luc was standing and how close they was to one another.

"full story?" he asked with a smirk.

Eddi stood there as if trying not to make It obvious what he meant. "Sacha?,what are you on about?" she quizzed only just realizing how close they was standing to one another.

"isn't it obvious?-you and Luc?" he mentioned causing lucs grin to remove from his face and turn into an unamused look.

Luc looked at him and sighed which kind of gave away.

Eddi watched him as she sighed a little after him, she looked upto Luc with a smirk. "well done smart-ass going and giving the nosiest woman in the hospital our relationship status.." She stated walking up and pushing him against the side. "you will pay for this Hemingway!" she stated with a smirk.

With that Sacha and Chrissie had gone, and just got word out of them both. They both sat and spoke for a while before setting of back to their house to prepare for the home-coming of Oscar.

Eddi laid on the sofa with a small smile on her face as Luc crouched down beside her. But before she could even look up, his lips was pressing against hers, taking full advantage they was alone. From there things went further and further until they was both naked, in the same beds save the covers and had made love.

Luc awoken the next morning realizing what had happened last night, he sighed a little, placing his boxers and T-shirt on to make himself atleast decent.

But what would happen?

-may have blabbed on a little, just a filler chapter.

Please read and review on way out:)


	13. Chapter 13

After Luc had sorted himself out,he gently awoken Eddi who was moaning due to the pain she was in. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "look about la-" she didn't get to finish the sentence due to Luc butting in on the conversation. "I know, I don't know what happened, things got out of control..but Eddi,one thing I don't regret it.." he admitted as he sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder then placed his head gently to rest on hers.

Eddi moved a little causing Luc to jump back to reality as she heard a knock on the door. She had forgot about her little sister coming up for work experience in the hospital to help out on reception. Her sisters name was Marie McKee. Looked very similar to her sister, apart from blonde hair and shorter.

"Eddi! Edith..open the bloody door now!" she exclaimed as she knocked on it again and again.

Eddi sighed as she got up from Lucs embrace and headed to let her sister in. "oh Luc, just thought I'd warn you, she's bossy, I forgot she was even coming.." she admitted as she hobbled to the door on her crutches with Luc following behind.

Maries face dropped noticing her sister on crutches "Eddi?,what an earth happened to you?" she questioned as she walked in followed by Luc. She headed to place her things in the spare room then raced back down stairs. "and who is this?" she questioned referring to Luc. "Just a friend who came to see how I was doing.." she lied through her teeth but Luc just played along. "I'm Luc.." he said as he held his hand out for her to shake it.

"nice to meet you Luc, I'm Marie.." she said removing her hand and heading to the sofa.

Eddi hobbled in after Luc and smiled to her sister. "would you like anything?" she questioned.

"would kill for a cupa tea, and a sandwich please.." marie stated as she flicked through the TV channels.

Luc followed Eddi into the kitchen and closed the door a little. "you Miss McKee are a right tease.." he said with a smirk as he pushed her gently towards the kitchen side, then snaked his arms around her waist before tentatively kissing her on the neck.

She pulled back and smirked a little. "not now Luc, my little sister thinks your only a friend, but your just to hard to resist.." she admitted slipping her hands into his pockets at the back of his jeans before moving and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"now if you wouldn't mind, I've gotta do Marie food and drink.." she stated smacking his bum playfully with a smirk.

End of this chapter.

-may not be so long, did do it at quarter to one in the morning so..

-added a twist into it aswell.

Please read and review on way out.

Thankyou:)


	14. Chapter 14

Luc nodded in response to what Eddi had said and headed of into the living room to go see her sister. Marie gave him a small smile before sitting herself up to talk. "so you and eddi close then?" she questioned softly. At this point Luc didn't have a clue what to say, the fact they was dating but Eddi denied they it. "were kinda close,but that's just due to having to work together quite a lot.." he stated lying through his teeth.

Eddi eventually walked in with food and a drink for her sister, then headed for the sofa. "do you want anything?" she quizzed looking to Luc. He shook his head and watched her, he just had the urge to go and cuddle her, but knew for reasons they couldn't.

It soon hit 10:30pm, and knew that her sister would have to be heading to bed soon. She looked to Luc and smiled. Marie?,shouldn't you be in bed?, you've got work experience tomorrow.." she stated watching her. In response Marie sighed but then smirked a little noticing Luc was still around. "what about him?, shouldn't he be off?" she questioned gesturing towards Luc who was sat there in silence.

Eddi nodded then looked to her. "he will be soon, just gonna finish watching this movie then he will.." she said lying.

Marie headed to the spare room upstairs to get changed before heading to bed, but she could hear giggling downstairs, along with the noises of kissing. She smirked to herself, knowing that Eddi has been lying and Luc had been playing along with it. She decided to sneak down without being heard and peered through the door to see Eddi curled up against Lucs chest locked in each others thoughts kissing one another.

Would she reveal that she seen them?

-please read and review!,

-sorry this has been late, dealing with some things at the moment.

Will update when I can:)


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Holby fan for reviewing!:)

-heres the next chapter..

Marie could hear them both talking and planning on heading to bed, so she quickly ran up the stairs, hoping she wasn't heard and into the bedroom. She didn't know whether to admit to eddi about her hearing what went on downstairs last night.

She could hear giggling as they both came upstair and knew she was probably in for a long night.

Once it was morning Marie was first downstairs due to having laid awake for around an hour. She placed on her dressing gown, slippers then headed downstair. She placed the TV on quietly and sat back on the sofa, waiting for them both to appear and see how they would react.

Luc was first awake and held himself up by his arm/hand as he brushed the hair from Eddi's face and smiled watching her sleep. Sooner than he expected she awoken and moved a little placing a chaste kiss upon his lips before whispering something. "come on, get your top on and we will head down stairs.." she said softly locking her hand with his with a smile. He nodded with a smile and placed his clothing on before they both headed downstairs. Eddi and Luc hadn't of expected Marie to be awake first, that of course was true when they opened the living room door, she was sitting there smirking.

"So.." she said with a slight smirk in her voice.

"So what?" Eddi asked in response feeling she had been caught out.

"you and erm what's his name..Hemingway.." she admitted with a smirk. "I heard it all, the giggling, the kissing, you both coming upstairs last night.." she added in as she got up and walked towards them.

"you look after her, or you will regret it.." Marie said in the direction of Luc.

Please R&R:-).

Thanks.


End file.
